


Lukagami Week 2019

by BBWoulfC (Raydara12)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukagami July, Lukagami Week, lukagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/pseuds/BBWoulfC
Summary: They say opposites attract, we'll just have to see how much those opposites work with each other.





	1. You Mess With The King, You Get The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Lukagami Week! My writing shots will go along with an artist friend of mine, AuroraLynne. Once she posts her art piece that goes along with each day, I will be sure to post a link to the art piece. Enjoy!

He felt the cool metal end of the barrel against the back of his head. 

For Luka, it wasn’t the first time that this happened, but it had been a good while since someone had enough courage to place a pistol against him. Then again, for the port of Tortuga, anything could happen with the craziness that lives among the town.

The pirate felt the end of the pistol slide past his ear and rest against his temple. He remained calm as he heard the footsteps move around his body. To think he was going to have a nice and relaxing evening after a long couple of weeks out on the sea.

Seeing the welder of the pistol move to stand in front of Luka, the young man took in the attacker’s appearance. An older man, maybe late thirties, possibly early forties, but then again, he could never tell when these pigs were covered in mud, dirt, and grim, all filthy from head to toe. The stench hovering off the man hit Luka like when he got hit by one of his sails mast caused by one of his crew. What he’d give anything to throw this man in a pool of water.

“Why it ain’t the famous Pirate King of thee Seven Seas,” said the man.

“Actually five but who’s counting,” countered Luka.

“Oh shut it you.” The man grounded out, the Pirate King seeing the agitation surface from the man. “I be’n waiting a long time fer ye to return to this ‘ere port. You stole some money an’ shipments from me. I lost buyers ‘cause of ye.”

Luka raised his shoulders and hands up in a shrug, giving the man a lack of sympathy, only offering a one-word excuse. “Pirate.” 

The older man growled as he placed the barrel of the pistol a few centimeters from Luka’s forehead. 

“I’m gunna make ye regret stealing from me. Once I do, I’m gunna-”

“Going to do what?” Came the soft, hardened, and cold voice of a woman.

The older man froze at the sensation of a sharpen blade itching against the flesh of his throat. The pistol aimed at Luka lifted as the man raised his hands in surrender. He watched as the Pirate King gave him a smirk and heard the woman holding the blade behind him.

“Now, hand over the pistol to the Pirate King. Make any wrong move, any form of deceit, I will slice this blade across your flesh. And trust me,” The older man felt his neck hairs stand on end as the woman’s voice rested against his ear. “I don’t hesitate.”

Hearing the man gulp, he shakingly handed his pistol over to Luka’s outstretched hand.

“Seems you’ve earned the pleasure of meeting my wife, the Pirate Queen.” Luka took pleasure in watching his attacker’s eyes widen. “I guess you missed the news that the Pirate King got lucky in love and married. You should know, a wife is never too far away from their husband, especially a pirate wife.”

“And this wife doesn’t take kindly to weasels trying to kill my husband.” His wife pressed the blade further against the man’s neck, “So, here’s what you’re going to do. I’m going to remove my blade and you’re going to scurry back to the filth you crawled out from, is that clear?”

“Y-yes, ma’am,” agreed the man.

Luka watched his wife remove the blade as both pirates watched the man run off down a dirt road back into town. Once the man disappeared he turned to look at his beloved.

“Thank you, my queen.”

He smiled in pride as his wife, Kagami, looked over to him with an expression lacking amusement. Luka loved her so much. Kagami was such a headstrong woman with a soul of fire; he couldn’t believe he managed to win the heart of this breathtaking gem. The Pirate King was a lucky man to have a woman with the same adventurous passion coursing their body and blood.

“I swear to the gods of the sea I can’t leave you alone for a few minutes without some sort of trouble being attracted to you,” said Kagami.

“What can I say, I’m an attractive man,” Luka smiled and wiggled his brows.

Kagami narrowed her eyes, lips thin, “You’re lucky you’re gorgeous and that I love you.”

She walked forward and wrapped her hands around his arm. “Come, Luka. I have something back in our quarters to show you.”

He looked down curious but was stunned silent when he saw a lustful gleam in her eyes. A blush darkened his cheeks as he gladly and excitingly let the love of his life guide him back towards their ship. 


	2. The Star Featival

They finally landed.

A twelve-hour flight from Paris to Tokyo. It was no doubt the longest flight that he’s been on in his young life. However, the bright side of a twelve-hour flight, it allowed him to focus and work on writing song lyrics for his next pieces.

For Luka, his fame as a musician was growing and a possible record company was considering taking him up as a new upcoming artist. The deal-breaker was that the company wanted Luka to write up six new songs by next month.

So, here he was stressing out from constant thinking when his wonderful girlfriend, Kagami, encouraged a trip to break away and hopefully offer some inspiration. Kagami explained about heading to her home country of Japan to part take in one of the festivals that were celebrated once a year on the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar calendar. A celebration to honor two deity lovers.

How could he say no to his little dragon?

Once they got off the plane, Luka and Kagami made their way towards the baggage claim, gathered their belongings, and one of Kagami’s family chauffers awaited them by the arrival parking. From there, they were driven towards their next destination, Hiratsuka, Japan, where their hotel awaited them and from there they could enjoy the festivities of the Star Festival.

The downside, it was an hour drive up to Hiratsuka. Luka groaned and laid his head back against the back seat. Beside him, Kagami giggled and told him to go ahead and try to nap on their way up, as she was going to do the same. She wanted to make sure they had some form of rest before they spent their evening traveling along the town enjoying the festival.

By evening, after their nap up to Hiratsuka and getting settled at their hotel, Kagami and Luka headed off towards the town’s shopping area where they found crowds of civilians and tourists mingling and enjoying the festivities. 

For Luka, it was a breathtaking sight. Living in Paris and watching the lights of the Eiffel Tower glowing in the distance from his houseboat was beautiful, but being here at his girlfriend’s home country, looking at all the traditions that she holds dear; it was a gorgeous sight. All the decorations hanging off of bamboo, ceilings of homes and other buildings, even in the trees, Luka never saw so much wondrous colors altogether.

Feeling his hand being sqeezed, he looked down to see his love looking around at all the festivities with the largest smile he’s seen. Back in Paris, it felt like it was a rarity to see Kagami at her happiest, other than when she was with him. Seeing her now under the sky and stars, he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else than being with the greatest gift to his heart, and a gift that bore such happiness glinting in her eyes.

Luka allowed Kagami to drag him to food stand from food stand, trying the different cuisines that the cooks had to offer, some very unique, but overall delicious. They looked into shops, admiring the different antiques and items that were being sold in honor of the celebrations. Finding ones to their liking and buying a few to bring back home.

Walking down a few more shops, Luka heard Kagami gasp in excitement, feeling her tug him towards the right.

“Luka, let’s head over here. There’s a shop I want to look at.”

Letting his girlfriend lead the way, Luka found himself in a shop that sold yukatas. He watched Kagami looking through the designs excitingly, a smile pasted on her lips as she grazed through the racks. Seeing some of the floral designs, he pictured his dragon in one, and he thought what better way to honor her traditions than participate in the best way possible.

“Gami,” Luka called out, his beloved turning to look at him. He gave her a heart warming smile. “Pick us out a design and we’ll wear it for the rest of the festivities.”

He watched in pride as Kagami perked up and began searching through the store for their own special yukata.

After thirty minutes of searching, Kagami found their yukatas for the rest of the night. For her, she found a charming red yukata, scattered with cherry blossoms blooming along her chest and lower bottom. It fit perfectly on her, showing off her beautiful curves and shape. Luka looked on with breathless awe as he watched her walk out from the changing room. To top off the yukata, she wrapped a black silk band around her waist, tying the back into a bow. If they weren’t in public, he would gladly pass out from how gorgeous she looked.

After taking a few minutes to appreciate her beauty, Kagami handed him his yukata and he headed into the changing rooms to switch out his clothes.

Once he finished, he walked out and felt really happy and admired the colors that Kagami picked out for him. He stood in a charcoal black yukata, the sides of the ends designed with silver swirls running along the edge. The inside of the yukata showing off a light grey to watch the swirls in front. To hold the piece together, Kagami helped wrap a silver silk band around his waist, tying up off in the back.

“You look handsome, my suave serpent.” She gave him a love-filled smile as she gazed over his appearance.

“Thank you. But it’s you that holds the attention tonight, love. You are absolutely gorgeous this evening.”

They walked to the counter where Luka paid for their new outfits and both walked out together with Kagami’s arms wrapped around his right as he carried their bags in his left.

Admiring more of the festival, they came upon a lake, blossom trees, and pure green trees scattered along the grass and inner town where Luka watched in fascination where civilians were either writing on paper while others were attaching the paper to tree branches.

“What are they doing?” Asked Luka, curiosity in his tone as he continued to watch.

He felt Kagami lean against him as she explained.

“They’re writing down wishes. You take a piece of paper and write out a wish. When you finish you hang it up, and the next night, all the wishes are gathered and lit on fire where they will float up to the stars.”

“Let’s write out a wish then.”

Luka pulled Kagami towards a stand where they passed out colored paper strips and pencils for people to use and write their wishes.

Once finished, without the other knowing their wish, they moved in different locations of the trees to tie their wish from the other’s view.

Heading back to each other, they made their way towards a stone bench underneath a cherry blossom tree overlooking the lakeside. Out in the distance, boats slowly moved along the water surface, lanterns dangling from ship sides or were floating across the night sky.

Pulling Kagami to face him, he pulled a few cherry blossom flowers from a low branch and weaved them to hold in her hair.

“My cherry blossom was missing a few petals,” he said as she allowed him to place the flowers in her hair.

Kagami moved forward, resting against Luka’s chest, her head leaning under his chin.

“Thank you, Luka. You made tonight wonderful and you did so much for me. Thank you.”

“I’d do anything for you, my dragon. I’d do anything to see you smile like you did all evening.”

He felt her hug him, the warmth of her body always reminded him how lucky he was to have this incredible young woman by his side. Seeing her happy tonight, he vowed to make sure he’d do whatever he could to continue seeing that glow light up in her eyes.

“Poetry is another beauty that is done during the festival.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, and I thought of one just now; here, sitting with you after everything we did today.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Happy, full, and rich is my life; contentment is all I see,” she pushed herself away from his chest and looked up at him, holding eye contact, and placed her hands on his chest. She gave him another pure smile full of love as she continued her words. “Why all the rapture, joy, and delight?” She placed her forehead against his as both closed their eyes. “It’s simply because you love me.”

Luka opened his eyes and waited for her’s to open. Once they did, caramel and ocean blue met and Luka fell more in love with Kagami. She was right he concluded. This trip helped in more ways than one. It brought forth inspiration for his lyrics and songs, but most importantly, it allowed him to bask in the greatest inspiration standing before him as well as being the best thing he held dear in life.

He raised his right hand and placed it against her cheek.

“You have no idea how much having you in my life as changed me.” Luka rubbed his nose against hers as she closed her eyes from the sensation. 

She opened her eyes when he spoke again.

“For when all goes wrong, and my life runs amok, I think of you, and I get unstuck.” He leaned closer until their lips were merely touching. She felt his lips brush hers as he finished his verse. “In the midst of chaos, you make my heart sing; you’re my peace, my happiness,” Luka rotated her head for a better angle, “my everything.”

He sealed his love with a kiss as he pulled her against him. 

For their love, wishes, and confessions were bound sealed under the stars above.


	3. Pure of Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is angsty. There is temporary death in this chapter.

“BABE!!!”

She heard Viperion’s panicked yell, unaware of the attack approaching from her side. All her focus was on the cryptic bird in front of her. It appeared it was exactly what the Akuma planned.

Ruyjin was unaware of the second Thunderbird soaring right at her, out from her peripheral vision. What she did notice was the impact of another body that threw her across the roof she was on; the sound of tearing and her boyfriend’s pained yell echoing above. It was a noise she knew would be hard to erase from her mind.

The sound of a weight smacking against brick forced Ruyjin to push herself up after sliding to a halt. Her fears skyrocketed when she saw Viperion lying motionless against the side edge of the old brick building they were on. Above, she watched the two Thunderbirds soar above, then dive down towards her boyfriend’s body.

Feeling anger and terror for her motionless lover, Ruyjin sprinted up and dashed over towards her partner, raising her samurai sword preparing to defend him at all cost. When the cryptic birds were low enough, she swung her sword with unknown speed, not that she cared. All that mattered was destroying these creatures before they harmed her love. The blade glinting from the bright sun, her blade slicing through the two Thunderbirds, the cryptids vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Panting and gasping from her sprint, Ruyjin placed her sword back in its cover and ran towards Viperion.

Reaching her beloved, she pulled his body until he laid on his back. He was limp, body unmoving. 

What terrified her was the gruesome sight of her partner bleeding from the large gashes running along his chest and side. She could hear the other miraculous welders in the background fighting and not even they could bring her away if they called for her. 

Her fears kept growing as she watched the pool of blood continued to seep out of his wounds. The sounds of his breathing becoming shallow.

No, she wouldn’t lose him, she couldn’t lose him. He was the only thing that brought her happiness in her chaotic world of expectations. A world where she didn’t have to be someone she didn’t want to be. And now that world was slipping through her grasp dying.

“Luka!” She shouted, pulling him against her body, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hold. 

Viperion’s eyes opened slowly, hazed and clouded as his gaze searched for her. He sucked in a deep breath, but nothing appeared to make a difference. His vision was wavering.

“Kag...Kagami,” she heard him whisper.

“Why’d you do it?” her tone as a shouted whisper, her tears uncontrollable now as they slid down her face, droplets falling on Viperion’s cheek below. 

She knew what pain felt, but this was nothing compared to the pain her body would feel after days of fencing training.

Her arms crossed above him. She felt his left hand rest atop hers.

“You...are always wo...worth protecting,” he answered. Viperion sucking in another breath. “I’d rather put myself in danger...than see you hurt.”

“You shouldn’t have taken the hit. You’re practically on death’s door,” she gasped, breathless, “Y-you, can’t...leave me.”

“Gami…”

Hearing him going silent, Ruyjin looked up to find her love slipping away.

“Viperion! Luka!”

His eyes moved slightly towards the sound of her voice. He lifted his hand up, slightly grazing her chin.

“I...love...you.”

She watched as Viperion’s eyes roll back and close, his body falling limp in her arms. Hoping to see his chest move, she completely broke down when she accepted his soul was gone.

Ruyjin clutched his lifeless body as she screamed his name, hoping it would bring him back to her. Her fingers gripping his suit, probably bruising the skin below.

The dragon hero focused on her turmoil never heard the shout of her leader announcing the miraculous cure, nor hearing the fluttering of wings, and ladybugs swirling around them.

What she did hear was the small intake of air below her.

Gasping, Ruyjin pushed herself up and watched as her partner’s chest started rising and falling in a slow pace. Then she watched in continued shock as Viperion’s eyes fluttered open, squinting from the bright sun. Groaning, he pushed himself up to a sitting position, looking at his girlfriend.

He noticed her tear-stained face, eyes were swollen from crying. His brows furrowing in concern.

“Kagami?”

Without breathing a word, nor fully processing the last few seconds, Ruyjin launched herself into Luka’s hold, her body falling into his lap as she clutched her arms around him. Viperion felt her grip onto him like her life depended on it. In return, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I’m here, love...I’m here.” He whispered in her ear.

“Never leave me again,” she pulled him closer against her. “I can’t live without my song.”

Tears fell from his eyes as the past few moments passed through his memory.

“And I can’t live without you, my warrior. You will always be my heart to protect.”

They didn’t know how long they sat there on the roof and even when they returned to her home, in her bedroom, Kagami asked Luka to remain for the night, wrapping herself against his side, both holding each other tightly in one another’s arms. Nothing but the sound of their breathing letting the other know they were still there. Both knew what happened today would take a while to forget and move on, but hopefully, they’ll be able to eventually put this terrible memory behind them.


	4. I Won't Hesitate, Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a double chapter update today!

The library was busier than expected when Kagami arrived at the one on campus. She thought about heading to one of the city libraries, but she honestly didn’t want to drive over to another one when there was a perfect library in reach in the general vicinity. Besides, she really just wanted to get this amount of homework finished while also wanting to avoid going home.

Bag on her shoulders and books in her arms, Kagami walked through the congested tables looking for a space to place her belongings. It became harder than she expected, the entire first-floor tables and chairs all taken.

Heaving a sigh, she walked to the stairs to try her luck on the second floor. And not to her surprise, the second floor was just as crowded and busy. 

Moving her feet, Kagami glanced back and forth between tables for any sign of open seats. After what she felt was 20 minutes, she stumbled upon a back area with a table containing an open area. There was only one man sitting with papers scattered, but surely he’d move his things if she asked.

Heading towards the back, she saw a young man in depth of his writing, unaware of her presence. Standing other the other side of the table, Kagami took a few seconds to take in his appearance. He looked exhausted, messy hair that she would not admit verbally looked adorable, hunched over the table leaning on his left arm focused on the papers in front of him.

She cleared her throat, “Pardon me.”

Kagami watched the student jump, breaking him out of his little bubble as he looked up to take in her presence. Her eyes slightly widened from seeing his face, stubble covering his defined jawline and upper lip. This man was attractive. His eyes held this soothing nature that drew her attention. Clearly judging by his lack of response, he too was stuck gazing at her.

Shaking her head, breaking away from the trance of staring at the stranger student, she cleared her throat again.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I was hoping you’d be willing to share the table?” she asked. “All the other tables are taken and this chair’s open...if you don’t mind.”

Eyes widening, the man shook his head and started moving his papers aside to give her room.

“Of course. I apologize. Here.” 

He cleared a space for her, offering the spot across from him.

“It’s alright, thank you. You seemed to be working on something quite good for it to grab all your focus.”

She gave him a smile, which he returned and chuckled.

“I guess you can say that,” he said shyly, rubbing the back of his head. “It has been a busy two weeks.”

The man appeared nice so Kagami raised her hand in greeting, “I’m Kagami.”

She watched as the man smiled, raising his hand and giving her a shake, returning the greeting. “Pleasure to meet you, Kagami. I’m Luka.”

“Pleasure. So, may I ask what you’re working on that has all that deep focus of yours?” She asked as she placed down her books beside her, reaching and pulling out her homework.

“Not at all. I’ve been busy working on an original music piece for one of my major’s classes.”

Luka watched Kagami perk in interest.

“You’re a music major?”

He nods, “Yep. Going for a recording arts major. How about you?”

“Physical Therapy.”

From there, the conversation flowed between the two as both started working on their assignments. Topics going back and forth with ease as if they’ve been friends for years. For Kagami, it was a nice change. Talking with a person that understood her opinions, her reasons, and her feelings. The last one surprising her the most. She had never met anyone who could read her mood and emotions as Luka could.

He was special in his own way and Kagami couldn’t hold back the warmth that heated her chest the entire time they sat there in the library. Which surprised her the most when they heard the intercom announce the library closing. Gathering their belongings in their bags, they exchanged phone numbers before separating ways.

From then on, Luka and Kagami met regularly at the campus library to work on assignments and simply talk. For Kagami, feelings towards Luka grew the further she hung out with him. The comfort he proved was like a magnet that drew her towards him. When she had frustrations he was there to listen whether it be in person or by phone.

Kagami didn’t deny it. She was in love with Luka.

Weeks gone by, it was another day they met up at the library, homework is forgotten as they sat in their spot on the second floor towards the back. Focused on their conversations, Luka’s behavior shifted when he caught some movement a few feet away. The sound of nearby giggling caught Kagami’s attention.

She watched in confusion as Luka’s smile disappeared, reaching for his pen and writing when he whispered, “I swear I can’t get away from them.”

There was agitation in his tone and it concerned her.

“Luka, what is it? What’s wrong?” she whispered.

“There’s a group of girls that have recently become fans of my work in the music department and from some of the gigs I’ve done. They’ve been very persistent and it’s starting to get on my nerves. Though these girls apparently can’t take no for an answer.” He grounded out under his breath.

From the corner of her eyes, Kagami saw movement come closer and turned to see a large group of women make their way towards their table.

“Hello, Luka. It’s so good to see you again,” one of the girls greeted, a smile on her face that rubbed Kagami the wrong way. 

She noticed the gleam in a lot of the girls' eyes and it didn’t sit right in her stomach. Anger was bubbling within her and desire to protect Luka surfaced.

When some of the girls moved in his space, one of them placing a hand on his arm looking at him lustfully, Kagami snapped when she saw the discomfort in Luka’s features.

“Get your hand off him.”

The group of girls turned to look at Kagami, even Luka looked at her in shock. Clearly, he wasn’t expecting her to speak up.

“And who are you?” Another girl scoffed. 

“Someone you’re going to regret pissing off. Now move away from him.” 

Some of the girls around Luka moved away seeing Kagami’s steel and cold glare falling upon them. However, what appeared to be the leader of the group stood her ground. A challenge that Kagami was glad to take. This girl was going to regret going against a Tsurugi.

The leader grinned, “Oh, I see what this is, you’re in love with him. Why else would you react like this.”

She watched as Luka’s eyes widen in startlement from the accusation. Though what caught Kagami the most was what appeared as possible hope in his eyes. And standing there in front of this she-beast, she wasn’t going to back down on the girl’s statement. Kagami Tsurugi doesn’t hesitate or turn tail.

Looking straight at the girl Kagami spoke with truth and strength, “You’re damn straight I do. I can confirm that my love for this man is far purer than what your lustful intentions hold.”

Kagami stood up, her hands resting on the table as she leaned further towards the woman across from her, her glare solely focused on her. “I’m going to tell you and everyone else here that this is your only warning. Stay away from Luka or I will ruin all of you and charge every single one of you for sexual harassment.”

The woman glared back, eyes narrowing, “You’re bluffing.”

Kagami grinned as she stood face to face with the woman and stated loud enough for the entire group to hear with a tone that displayed her seriousness.

“I am a Tsurugi. I won’t hesitate, bitch.”

With pride, Kagami watched all the girls grow nervous as fear slowly sunk in. Without a word, the large group of women walked away from the two of them.

Once they were gone and out of sight, Kagami sat back down and looked over to Luka. He looked at her speechless, eyes still wide.

Kagami took a deep breath, “Luka, I-”

“Did you mean it?”

“What?” she asked in confusion.

“Did you mean it when you said you loved me?”

“Yes.” There was no use hiding her feelings for him. If he didn’t return it that was fine, but she wouldn’t hold her confession back.

“I’m glad to know my feelings would be reciprocated.” Luka watched with glee at Kagami’s stunned appearance. “I love you too.”

“Since when?” Asked breathlessly.

Luka gave her a heartfelt smile, looking straight in her eyes that held her in place. “I’ve been in love with you since the day you sat across from all those weeks ago.”

Unable to hold back, Kagami leaned up to grip his shirt and pulled him towards her until their lips connected. The sensation of his lips against hers was everything and more from her wishes and dreams to do so. His lips were warm and soft and the shiver that ran through them both brought out a groan from her.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss as both required air to breathe.

“Would you allow me to take you on a date, my little dragon?”

She chuckled at the nickname.

“Yes. How about we start the date now? Make it a study date.”

She watched with glee as Luka smirked at her, playfulness glinting in his eyes.

“And what would we study?”

She leaned up and pulled Luka forward by his shirt a second time until their lips were barely touching, eyes focused on each other.

“Study the Art of Kissing, of course,” she answered, pulling Luka into another kiss that he gladly and happily returned.


End file.
